<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eating Habits by YEETFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840766">Eating Habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEETFics/pseuds/YEETFics'>YEETFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEETFics/pseuds/YEETFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in a tower with a narcissistic 'mother' can have consequences on all aspects of life. This is a oneshot showing one of the many abuses Rapunzel had to face in the tower. TW: abuse, eating disorders</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eating Habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N This is my first fic so I'm open to suggestions! I put Rapunzel to be around 14-15 years old in this chapter. I always imagined that Gothel would try to find ways in which she could reduce the resources Rapunzel used, so here's that.</p>
<p>I do not own Tangled</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"RAPUNZEL! Let down your hair!"</p>
<p>The young teen rushed up the stairs to the only open window in the tower at the sound of her mother's voice. After looping her hair over the hook and tossing the remaining length over the sill, Rapunzel waited for the slight tug on her scalp before she began hoisting. </p>
<p>A few minutes of pulling, panting, and heaving later, she saw her mother's irked expression appear at the window. As soon as she stepped safely inside, Rapunzel released her hair and doubled over in an attempt to catch her breath. </p>
<p>"Ah, isn't it wonderful that we were finally able to seal up that door?" </p>
<p>"Yes, Mother, it's wonderful but-"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, now that your beautiful hair is long enough, this is much safer for us!" Gothel remarked, seemingly ignoring Rapunzel's spent state. "I only wish you would work faster. That took far too long, my Flower."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Mother. This is still very new to me, but I'm sure with more practice-," Rapunzel began. </p>
<p>"Oh, stop with the excuses, Rapunzel!" Gothel interrupted. "You're much too lazy and just need to work harder next time. But you know I love you!" She pulled Rapunzel into a crushing hug, kissing the top of her hair. </p>
<p>"I'll work much harder tomorrow, Mother. I promise," Rapunzel replied quietly. </p>
<p> 

</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Later that evening, Rapunzel sat perched atop a support beam, painting a new constellation onto her ceiling. A few more seconds and it would be compl-</p>
<p>"RAPUNZEL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Gothel's voice carried from lower in the tower. </p>
<p>The sudden sound caused the young girl to shoot straight up, smearing her final brushstroke. "Coming, Mother!" she called out in reply. Her heart began to quicken, rushing in her ears, as she anticipated the rough scolding that was surely imminent. Rapunzel tried to control her breathing as she headed down toward her fuming mother. </p>
<p>Arriving in the kitchen, Rapunzel saw her mother poised facing the open pantry. Hearing Rapunzel's footsteps, she turned to face her, a cold expression on her face. </p>
<p>"Flower, tell me, why do we have rules for the pantry?" Gothel ordered. </p>
<p>Rapunzel cringed internally, knowing where this conversation was going. She listed the logic that Gothel had given her from a young age, "I am only allowed to eat food from the pantry when you are home, so I don't mess up our rations. I may cook with ingredients from the pantry if the food is meant for after you are home."</p>
<p>"Excellent! So why, pray tell, has this loaf of bread been cut?" Gothel inquired, brandishing a stunted loaf of bread, as if it were a weapon. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Mother! I was just so hungry today and Ididn'tthinkIcouldwaitany-"</p>
<p>"Rapunzel, you know how I feel about the mumbling! Speak clearly."</p>
<p>"I couldn't wait until you came home today, Mother. I was so hungry!" Rapunzel explained again, more slowly, on the verge of tearing up.</p>
<p>Gothel sank into a nearby chair, massaging her head. "It's fine, my Flower," she started. "I'll just subtract it from my supplies for tomorrow's journey. Its not like I need the energy for my travels. You must need it much more here in the tower."</p>
<p>Rapunzel felt an overwhelming sense of guilt rooting itself heavily in her stomach. She couldn't believe how selfish she'd been. Of course she had known how much her mother sacrificed for her, venturing into the outside world for essentials like food and clothes. But also for things like books, and paints, and a guitar that would bring Rapunzel joy. Right then and there, she vowed to herself that she would never take extra food again. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Mother. Let me sing to you." Rapunzel knelt in front of where her mother was seated and began to sing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Rapunzel decided to skip breakfast, electing instead to pack it with her mother's supplies for the day. She hoped this would help to atone for her act of gluttony from the day before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>